I'm not okay
by XXToxicBlackCrimsonTear666XX
Summary: Eternmity is in love with draco malfoy and she doesn't think he loves her back... until somethin happens then all heel breaks loose.


A/n: okay so thiz is a noo story i have been wrking on ok! I am tryin to learn english okay! fangs to my frend ahtheena 4 da help!

* * *

Hi my name is Eternity Dark'ness Fa'iry Chemical Silver and I have long Raven black hair with silver streaks that reaches my butt and forest green eyes with pale as snow skin and big bobs. I go to a magic school callrd hogwarts in england and I'm in the 77th year (i'm 17) and I am in slytheren. I'm a vampire. I'm also a goth and I wear mostly black plus i luv hot topic and I luve gc, Merilyn Mansun, MCR and Good Charloote. I have the **BIGGEST** crush on draco malfoy EVER. hE DOnt notice though since he is in love with satan, or harry potter. His parents were actually goffs and his mom died and his dad commited suicide by slitting his rists. He was kidnapped and he was rapd and everyfing. He sonverted to stanism and became goth.

I am frinds with satan and Draco but I sumtimes feel left ut. Today Draco, Vampire and I decided to skep some klasses. I was wearing a black stop with corset stuff on it and ripped on the bottom so you could see my belly, a black mini, red ripped fishnets, high held boots and a cross belly ring. Draco was looking super sexah and wearing a black mcr tee, black baggy pants, white vans, a leather jacket and a wit of blak eyeliner. Stan was wearing a good charloottee tee, grey leather skinnies and vans. We were sitting outside in tha forbidden forest, Draco's black flying mercedes benz there. We were blasting a goffik version of "My vagina ain't hadicapped" at full volume while talking. "Eternity, mcr is going to hogsmeet today!", Vampire said exitedly. Draco smelled, "Yea you wanna come with?" I gasped. "OF COURSE!" Then we all started to sing MCR:

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)", we all sang.

( I don't own the lyrics to thee song)

AFterwards, we went bacvk to the castle to get ready. There was a big smile on my feces. I put on a black mcr tee, a leather mini, black fishnets on my arms, black converse and 4 pairs of skull earings on my pierced ears. I also put on my makeup (Black eyeshadow, red eyeliner, white foundation and black lipstick). I drank some blood out of a hufflepuff I was holding bondage so I was ready to go to the concert. I walked out of my black room with mcr, gc and TONS of other bams. I went outside and I gasped.

DRACO AND SATAN WERE ON THE HOOD OF DRACO'S CAR MAKING OUT!

I was sorta turned on becuz I love watching guys makin out. I got all hot and warm like an erection, only i didn't have one you sicko.

I felt tears of blood stream down my face along with my black eyeliner. They didn't notice. I ran rto the mcr concert crying and slitting my rists. When I got to the concert, I gospled. They were playing my song:

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)", Gerard sang. (agen, I don't own the lyrics to the song.) I was moshing with a grouo of other cool goths and in there I saw...

SATAN AND DRACO!

* * *

A/n: is it good, please tell me!


End file.
